1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing recorded information in special modes at variable speeds, such as video tape recorders having rotatable heads for recording video information with appropriate azimuth angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an increasing demand in recent years for magnetic video signal recording and reproducing apparatus utilizing a magnetic tape as a recording medium, such as video tape recorders, to have special playback modes for reproducing the video signals at speeds different from those at which the video signals have been recorded. For still and slow-motion playback modes, a method has already been proposed to control the magnetic tape to run so that lowered playback head outputs will be synchronized with vertical flyback or retrace periods. This allows the video signals to be reproduced in the still and slow-motion playback modes without noise bars. For a high-speed playback mode or a high-speed reverse playback mode, it has been proposed to shift rotatable heads so as to follow magnetic tracks being reproduced. This arrangement however results in a large and costly construction. It has also been proposed to use auxiliary rotatable heads to thereby compensate for a reduction in the output from main rotatable heads. The proposed auxiliary heads are disadvantageous in that skew distortions will be produced when the heads are switched over. No satisfactory achievements have heretofore been made for reproducing video images free from noise bars and skew distortions with a simple arrangement.